Sonic Lost World Aftermath (2021 Universal film)
Voice Cast TBD As Sonic The Hedgehog TBD As Miles Tails Prower TBD As Amy Rose TBD As Dr. Eggman TBD As TBD As TBD As TBD As TBD As TBD as Dobson, Is A Magenta and Brownish Gray Pale Gold Eyes Boar TBD as Shackleford, Is A Blue and Dark Blue, And Mauve Blue With Face and Gold Yellow Eyes Cliff and Roc the Oryx (Voiced by TBD, And TBD) (Model Based On The Rams From Brother Bear Variant) Hubie ( Winston ( Creatures That Appear In Sonic Lost World Aftermath in Lost Hex • Deinonychus (Model Based On Jurassic Fight Club Variant But With The Colors Of The Deinonychus From Jurassic Fight Club But Has Cassowary, Cheetah and Pig Sounds Mixed With The Velociraptor From Dinosaur Island Animated DIC 2002, And Velociraptor from The Lost World Jurassic Park) • Smilodon (Model Based On Primeval Variant But With The Colors Of The Smilodon From Primeval But Has Cougar, Tiger and Lion Sounds Mixed With The American Lion From Jurassic Fight Club, And Smilodon From Walking with Beasts) • Woolly Mammoth (10,000 Bc Variant) • Tyrannosaurus Rex (Model Based On Walking With Dinosaurs Variant But With The Colors Of The Tyrannosaurus Rex From Walking With Dinosaurs The Roar Will Be Godzilla 2014/19 Mixed With T-Rex Roaring) • Cave Bear (Model Based On Prehistoric Park Variant But With The Colors Of The Cave Bear From Prehistoric Park The Sounds Of The Jurassic Fight Club Arctodus) • • Brontoscorpio (Primeval New World Variant) • Troodon (Prehistoric Park Variant) • • • • Trivia • TBD • In Early Drafts Of The Film, Dragons And Even Human Dinosaur Hybrids Where Gonna Be In The Film! Shocking! • TBD. • Jurassic World: War Is The Longest Jurassic Film Of All Time! At 185 Minutes! (3 Hours And 5 Minutes) • Jurassic World: War Is The First Jurassic Park Film To Be Made By Toho, The Minds Behind Godzilla. • Steven Spielberg Makes A Cameo In The Film Where The Dinosaurs Stampede Through The The Streets Of New York. He Is Seen Wearing A Shirt With The Poster Of The 1981 Film, Raiders Of The lost ark. • The Universal Pictures Logo Shows Pangaea Instead Of The 8 Continents The Logo usually Shows. • On One Part Of The Movie, A Small Group Of Compys Snatch Godzilla Toys A Guy Is Selling. The Man Was Selling Godzilla Toys In New York. A Weird Reference To The 1998 Film, Godzilla. • TBD, TBD TBD. • When The Compies Snatch The Godzilla Toys, Footage Featuring Godzilla Fighting King Ghidorah Is Seen On A TV With Godzilla Dvds On Top Of It. The Footage Colin Confirmed That The Footage Is From The 1991 Film, Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah, The Godzilla Dvds Include Godzilla 2000, Godzilla Vs Megaguirus, Godzilla 1998, Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah, And Godzilla 2014. • In The End Credits, Various Jurassic Park/World/Other Dinosaur Films Where Used As Stock Footage For The Final 9 To 10 Minutes Of The Film, Godzilla Vs Destroyah Did A Similar Thing To That Films End Credits. The Footage Included The Lost World, The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms, Godzilla 1954, The Valley Of Gwangi, The Land That Time Forgot, Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic park, Jurassic Park 3, Jurassic World, Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, And Even Godzilla 2014. • TBD, TBD!" • In One Part, The TBD Uses Stock Roars From Metal Gear RAY As Featured In Metal Gear. • The Deinonychuses And Cave Bear Use Stock Walking With Beasts Smilodon Roars As There Sound Effects • Production Of Jurassic World: War Began Very Early On July, 2019 • Jakks Pacific, Who Made Toys For Godzilla And Others, Made Toys Based On The Creatures And Characters Of Film. It Was Jakks Pacific's Biggest Toy Line. • During The Stampede Scene, The Deinosuchus Climbs The Empire State Building. A Reference From King Kong. • The Films Practical Effects Include The Baby Mammoth, The Mosasaurus Baby, Rexy During Her Fight With The Spinosaurus, Elephant, And Deinosuchus, The Apatosaurus In A Cage In The Night Camp, The Smilodon, And Many Others. The Same Team Who Made The Dinosaur Animatronics For Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Returned To Make Animatronics For Jurassic World: War • The Film's Tagline, This Means War!, Was Originally Going To Be An Adventure 65 Million And 28 Years In The Making. But Never Was. • The News Said That Legendary Pictures Had Ended There Jurassic Involvement But Legendary Pictures Changed There Mind. • What Colin Trevorrow Originally Planned For A 6th Jurassic Park Film Was To Not Have Dinosaurs Running Amok In Cities. But Colin Changed His Mind And Jurassic World: War's Working Title Was Revealed In June 2019. • Some Of The Roars The TBD Made In The Film Where The Metal Gear REX Roars From Metal Gear. • We Know That The Working Title Of Jurassic Park 6 Is Jurassic World: War, Right? Well Before It Was Called That. Other Cancelled Titles Where Shown In The Concept Art Section Of The Jurassic World: War Theater Program During The Films Japanese Theatrical Release. The Titles Include 1. Dawn Of The Kingdom: Jurassic Park 2. Dawn Of The Kingdom: Jurassic World & 3... The Jurassic World War: The Dinosaur Extermination Strategy. • The Film Was Originally Going To Take Place In England And The Loch Ness Monster Was Going To Be In This 2nd Draft Of Jurassic World: War. • In The First Draft, Jurassic World: War Was Going To Be Shorter, At 2 Hours And 46 Minutes. Also, There Was Going To Be Lots Of Dinosaurs And Prehistoric Creatures Cramped Into One Single Film. There Was Also Plans To Bring Feathered Tyrannosaurus Rexes, Spinosaurs, Utahraptors, And Dilophosaurs. Most Of These Fluffy Dinos Where Cut But The Utahraptors Made It In The Final Film. • In 1 2018 Script, Jurassic World: War Was Going To Be Even Longer, At Over 3 Hours And 56 Minutes! Some Parts Of This Script Include A Lioplurodon Jumping On A Boat Like A Whale, Small Flying Reptiles Attacking People In A Small African Village, And A Very Emotional But Happy Ending.